


when you were young

by stvrwar



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, IT'S SO FUCKING FLUFFY, Kissing, commisioned work, kids being kids, let them kiss let them kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrwar/pseuds/stvrwar
Summary: Blue and Gansey are kids in love.





	when you were young

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commisioned work for wishingstardust.tumblr.com :)

Blue Sargent did not consider herself the type to waste time on doing very much of nothing at all. She worked. She amplified. She carved herself a niche in the world that was exactly 5 feet even, no more, no less. Well, maybe it was 5 feet and one inch on a good day. But she had never simply done nothing at all. 

But lately, Blue had taken to staring at Gansey’s hands. At the way his glasses sat on his face and the way they often didn’t. At his arms and his legs. At the occasional flash of a tan line on his feet. At the way he furrowed his brow and bit his lip and beamed and frowned and laughed and held her hand like he’d never held anything so wonderful before. 

When he’d gasped,  _ alive, alive, alive,  _ the world started spinning again. It had taken some time before the truth of it all settled. Glendower was dead, had always been dead. Noah was gone, faded, had always been dead and gone and faded but somehow alive. Cabeswater was gone how they’d known it. But he was alive. 

She was no longer Blue Sargent: murderer but instead was Blue Sargent girl. And so, she’d begun spending a lot of time staring at Gansey. 

If anyone had asked her for a list of her top 5 places to kiss her boyfriend (her  _ boyfriend _ ), the Pig would not have been at the top of the list, Really, it wouldn’t have been on the list at all if it weren’t for Ronan being Ronan, if it weren’t for the silence left hanging in Monmouth in Noah’s absence, if it weren’t for all seven hundred and forty-two women who lived in Fox Way. And so, the Pig made the list. 

The gear shift was digging into her ribcage at just the right angle to kill her, she assumed. But Gansey had a tentative hand at her lower back her hands were pushing into his hair. The fear wasn’t gone- not entirely- that she wouldn’t kill him. Magic loved to pick and choose and Blue was going to be quite angry if it decided that slipping her tongue into his mouth would kill him all over again. She decided the risk was worth it. 

Gansey pulled away, breathless and flushed. His hair stuck up in small tufts; Blue was especially proud about that part. His hand hadn’t moved from her lower back; her hands hadn’t moved from his hair. Instead, he let his head fall forward, forehead to forehead. 

He cleared his throat. “We should start heading back,” he said slowly, as if testing out the words as he went along. Pensive. Blue always found it strange to see him like that, unsure of himself and hesitant. She liked it. 

It was the difference between Gansey and Richard. The impossible to touch statue of a boy, a Kennedy in the making and someone who was hers, who belonged to Henrietta and a worn out factory with a cereal box city. Blue moved her hand to touch his face. She liked it. 

“Jane,” Gansey tried again. “Surely people are beginning to wonder where we are.”

She had a distinct, highly unwelcome thought about her mother because no one wanted to think about their mother while making out with their boyfriend in his awfully wonderful car. But Maura was not like most mothers and as Blue had found, most daughters hardly had to worry about a psychic knowing that they had lied about where they were going. Actually, most daughters probably did. Mothers were known for knowing. 

Blue gave a short little huff before finally moving away from him, settling back into the seat she was too small for with a decidedly sour look on her face that she didn’t mean. 

“By people do you mean Ronan?” She deadpanned with a raise of her eyebrows. She could never get just one to quirk up. No number of time practicing in the mirror had helped much at all. 

Gansey had reached over to turn the key in the ignition, but left one hand to rest on her knee. “By people I mean Ronan.”

Blue laughed, let her hand fall to rest on his as he maneuvered the Pig off of the side of the road. They were mostly in the middle of nowhere and very likely lost, she had decided before the kissing had begun. (After the kissing had started, she had someone how found little reason to care.) 

She found it quite telling that she’d begun to enjoy the hideous sounds of the Pig. Maybe it was the company more than the car. Blue watched Gansey as he drove, traced the cut of his jaw with her eyes. She could do that, stare at him unabashed and without worry that someone would see or that she would start to care. Walking the razor thin line of “are we or aren’t we” had been a hard habit to shake but had been a task she welcomed happily. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Blue asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them as Gansey navigated through the winding mountain roads, brow furrowed in concentration, just slightly.

He all but jumped in his seat at the question, turning his head just slightly in her direction. “Why do you ask?” He asked after a moment, something flashing in his eyes that Blue couldn’t quite recognize before he looked back toward the road. 

She shrugged and lifted his hand from her knee to trace the lines of his palm. “I’ve only ever kissed you,” she paused, “and Noah.So I’m curious.” He barely had a lifeline, she realized as her thumb brushed across the arch. The thought made her heart clench and her hand hold his a little tighter. 

Gansey raised an eyebrow, just one, at her comment on Noah, but said nothing before licking his lips. She could tell he wanted something to chew. “Well, yes. I have before, here and there.” He paused again as if gathering his thoughts.

Blue used her free hand to rifle through the console of the Pig. She finally found a plastic bag and pulled a mint leaf free from it, shifting in her seat and stretching to poke it between Gansey’s lips. 

“There was Abigail and Madison.” He chewed slowly on the mint, kept his eyes forward. “Rhett.” She had never seen Gansey...self conscious. All shiny white smiles and firm handshakes and ‘what do you know about Welsh kings?’  Self conscious was not something Blue had thought was in his repertoire. 

Blue picked up his hand again, sliding her fingers between his and squeezing once. Twice. “Rhett,” she repeated as her eyes fell to the way his knuckles went white around the wheel. 

Gansey nodded. “Early on in my searching, I found him. He was able to sense the line after being struck by lightning. We hunted along the line for days before I ultimately left.” He kept his eyes forward and it was almost heartbreaking. Blue pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “And I very much wanted to kiss him, and then I did.” He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and spared a glance in Blue’s direction.

She wasn’t sure where they were or where they were going. “Gansey, do you think I’m going to be, what? Jealous or something that you’re interested in boys too?” She asked, trying her best to make sure he knew she wasn’t at all.

He opened his mouth, seemed to think better, closed it again.   
“That is such an outdated way of thinking and you know me. You know I don’t care about things like that.” And she didn’t. Gansey was still Gansey and, well. She’d seen him look at Adam. “I’m not really straight either,” she added with an easy going shrug. 

He looked over at her with a startled look on his face though she wasn’t exactly sure about what he was startled. Her reaction or her own revelation. Relief washed over his face seconds later and he squeezed her hand.

“With my mother in office, I haven’t had much opportunity to be,” he hesitated, “honest, about it all. I have a responsibility to her. Before you say anything, I know what you think about that.” A wry smile worked its way onto Gansey’s face as he looked over at her. 

Blue let out a breath, laughed because she had made it very clear what she thought about things like that. “Do Ronan and Adam know?” She asked, curious, as she turned her gaze toward the blur of scenery passing by the window, green and bright and comforting. 

He shook his head, gave his mint leaf a thoughtful chew. “No, not yet. You’re the only person I’ve told, though I’m certain Helen knows because Helen knows everything,” he added and Blue was certain he was right. Helen was mildly terrifying in the way her mother was mildly terrifying, like a force of nature. 

Something uncurled in Blue’s chest at the knowledge he trusted her to be the first to know. She pressed another kiss to the back of his hand and smiled as he turned on a familiar street. “Maybe we have a little more time to kill.” she suggested, flicking her eyes back in his direction with a smile toying at her lips. 

“I’m sure Ronan won’t be too worried,” Gansey added as he made an odd left turn. 

“And I told my mom I would be going out,” Blue continued, rubbing her thumb in slow circles against his palm.

“The day is still young,” he agreed with a purely presidential nod of his head. 

Blue unbuckled her seatbelt and was already shifting out of her seat. She loved him, she decided as she watched him reach out to brush a tuft of hair away from her face with one hand. 

“And so are we,” she finished as the Pig sputtered to a halt, crashing her lips forward to his without waiting. They didn’t need to wait anymore. 


End file.
